Trunks' Training
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: This is a story about Vegeta training his son, Trunks, for the World Tournament that takes place in the beginning of the Buu saga. Can Trunks gain Vegeta's approval while making him proud as well? Find out NOW!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hmm….. what was I supposed to say? Um…… Naruto…. No….. Bleach?... No that's not the right series….. Dragon….. Drive?... Wait, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are not owned by me. Nailed it! The Dragonball franchise is owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, etc.

Okay, this is a story about Trunks training with Vegeta for the tournament in the Majin Buu saga. This right now only has one chapter, I'm going to make more later on. I just was thinking about that time in the training for the Tenkaichi Budokai in Dbz…. And well, my imagination took root.

Warning: No sap.

TRUNKS' TRAINING

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks lay on his bed worn out from a training session with his father. Lately his father had been training harder for some kind of tournament coming up….. He couldn't remember the name of the tournament. Vegeta had less time to train with Trunks because of it.

Just then the phone in Trunks' room rang.

He picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey Trunks, I've got something to tell you," he heard Goten say.

"Oh hey, what is it?"

"Well, my mom's gonna let me fight in the tournament! Gohan's training me."

"What?! You're going to fighting the tournament?!"

"Yeah! You should compete in it too, Trunks!"

"Yeah, maybe I should…. Okay, gotta go, I'll ask Mom. Bye!"

"See ya!"

Trunks hung up and went to ask Bulma.

Bulma saw Trunks approaching her. "Hey, honey, what is it? Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

"Guess what?" Trunks said. "Goten's gonna be competing in the tournament!"

"Really? That's nice," said Bulma, paying half attention to her son.

"So…. I was wondering…. if I could join too?..."

"Well I guess… It depends what your dad thinks…. I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with it, in any case I'm fine with it," replied Bulma.

"Thanks Mom," Trunks ran to his room. 'If I wanna get up early to train, I need to go to bed!'

Before he knew it he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks woke up the early the next morning at 7:30am. Hmm… That was odd, his dad usually woke him up about an hour earlier. He decided to ignore it and put his training uniform on.

After he got ready he went to eat breakfast, after all he would have to train hard today if he wanted to be good enough to compete in the tournament.

He flew up to the highest cabinet and got some cereal.

Then after he ate his cereal he retreated to the gravitational room. He went and saw his father in the room.

Vegeta noticed that Trunks had come in. "You're late. VERY late."

"You didn't wake me up…"

Vegeta glared. "You should know what time you need to get up." He was slightly irritated but would let it slide this time. Vegeta didn't have the time nor the desire to argue with his child.

Trunks began to punch invisible enemies.

Vegeta glanced over at Trunks. "So you're going to train?"

"Yep."

Vegeta shrugged and resumed his own training.

Later Vegeta had enough of a warm-up. He went over to the dashboard and turned the gravity up. He turned Super Sayian. Good, now he should get a workout.

Vegeta began punching and kicking the air. A couple minutes later he noticed his son was having trouble with the gravity. "What are you even doing in here? 150g is a MAN'S training level and you are apparently still a child. The gravity is to much for you, so go play somewhere else for the time being."

Trunks strained to walk. "I can't…. L- last night…. I got a phone call from Goten…. A-and h-he said that he was going to compete in the tournament too…."

Vegeta smirked. "Looks like EVERYONE'S getting in on the action. So what are you going to do about it then, Trunks?"

Trunks huffed. "Maybe this IS too much gravity. Hmm… guess I'll have to turn Super!"

Vegeta looked back. 'What did he just-?'

Trunks powered up into Super Sayian. He began jumping around and laughing. "Oh yeah. Ha ha! Take that you stupid gravity! All right!"

Vegeta stared at him with shock completely covering his face. "What? The ultimate warrior, the Super Saiyan, of only legends has been reduced to a child's play thing? What in the *heck* is going on here?"

Vegeta regained his composure. "Trunks, come here!"

Trunks stopped running around and went to his father. "What?"

"Gohan's younger brother, Goten, can he also acheive Super Sayian as you can?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah."

"What is going on here? It's like a Super Sayian bargain basement sale," mumbled Vegeta to himself.

Vegeta focused on Trunks. "Hit me."

"Huh?" Trunks wasn't sure if he heard that.

"I told you to come and try to hit me. Don't make me say it again."

"But, Dad…." Trunks argued. "There is NO WAY I could hit you. You're so much stronger than me…."

"Obey your father and attack me," commanded Vegeta. "And if you can land even ONE punch on me I'll take you to that amusement park for one hour. You're always going on about that."

Trunks' eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!! It is ON now!!!"

Vegeta got into his fighting stance. "Come at me with everything you've got."

"Here I….GO!!!" Trunks began to throw kicks and punches like crazy. "YAH, YAH, YAH, YAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Vegeta was beginning to get pushed back.

Trunks scraped Vegeta's cheek, Vegeta then threw a hard puch at Trunks' face.

Vegeta stood for a second in shock. He hadn't MEANT to punch him so hard, Vegeta had gone into blind rage and now his poor child was lying on his back.

Trunks sat up. "You never said you would hit back…. that hurt…" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"And I never said I WOULDN'T, now did I, Trunks?" Vegeta stated. "Besides, you should never let down your guard in a battle!"

"No fair…." Trunks began to cry.

"Stop that crying!" Vegeta said. "I'll take you to the stupid park. But if you don't stop that whining we won't be going at all!"

"Really?!" Trunks wiped his eyes.

"Yes, but before we go let me ask you this?" Vegeta asked. "Who is stronger than the other, you or Goten?"

"I am, but only by a little bit. He can't fly and he's a year younger than me, so that probably has something to do with it," Trunks answered.

'Gohan's little brother can also almost attack at the same speed as Trunks just did?!' Vegeta thought. 'T- this is insane! Darnit!'

"So, are we going?" questioned Trunks.

Vegeta heaved a sigh. "Yes, we are. Fine then. Come on, let's go and just get this hour over with already!"

Trunks smiled. "Alright! I'll go change!" He began running towards his room.

After Trunks had changed into regular clothes he went to tell his mother.

"Hey Trunks. Are you done training with your father?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah!" Trunks said excitedly. "And guess what? He's going to take me to amusement park for an hour!"

"Really?!" Bulma was surprised at this. Vegeta had NEVER offered to take him to the amusement park. "Well have fun…. By the way, what brought this on?"

"Well…..-"

"Trunks, come on already!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry, gotta go! Bye Mom!" He waved.

"Bye, Trunks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Vegeta and Trunks returned. It was just now about 4:30pm.

Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we train some more now that we're back?"

Vegeta smirked. "Sure. You must be really determined."

Trunks nodded. "Thanks."

A few hours later after Trunks and Vegeta were done training, and after dinner, and after Trunks took a bath, Trunks went to go to bed.

Trunks yawned as he snuggled into his bed.

"Good night," said Bulma. "You'll need to get a good night's sleep if you want to get up early tomorrow and train."

Trunks nodded as Bulma turned out the lights.

Trunks thought about the day. It was a good day. And he would make sure tommorow would be a good day too. He then drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is confirmed, the day of the QA chapter will be, without a doubt, June 7TH. Mark your calendar for June the 7th. It is also, of course the deadline for questions. So June 6th will be the last day to ask a question. Basically the day BEFORE i post the chapter (June 7th) will be the last day to ask questions. June 7th, my best and infamous "A Father's Love" will come to a close. I'm so happy and sad at the same time!!!!

So waddya think? Good, right? I'll try to make the next one a little longer. But anyway you slice it this length is really good for me, who previously made chapters that were only a couple hundred letters long. Geez…. Anyway I'm definitely going to enjoy this story. It'll be fun writing it. Much Love!!! Peace!!!


	2. The Training Intensifies!

Okay I'm writing THIS chapter before posting the first chapter. Anyway, if you are new to my stories I suggest you go read my OTHER stories (particularly "A Father's Love," probably my best story.) Anywho….. I know the first chapter lacked in originality because the first wasn't much new. But this chapter will be VERY fun to write. Okay, let's go!

Disclaimer: Um…. Wait we're doing THIS again?! We did this in the last chapter! (*Sighs.*)

Fine! I still don't own the Dragon ball franchise. There, HAPPY?!

Warning: Vegeta in this chapter could be considered a little harsh as opposed to my other stories. BUT, remember, this is the time they're training for the tournament in the Buu saga. BEFORE Vegeta dies, BEFORE Majin Vegeta, and BEFORE Majin Buu was released. So Vegeta is a little more harsh than usual.

Warning#2: I know I said it in the first chapter but I'll say it again. NO SAP. This is a story COMPLETELY written for fun and not supposed to be taken seriously.

Complaints: Leave your complaints in the comment section. Just don't complain about what I already warned you about.

Trunks' Training Chapter 2: The Training Intensifies!

by That Awesome Dbz Guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trunks! Wake up!" Trunks heard his father's voice.

"Huh?" He sat up groggily.

"I said to get up, boy!" Vegeta exited Trunks' room. "And hurry."

Trunks yawned. His father had said he would wake him up early every morning and he wasn't lying. He looked at his clock. 6:00am. He slowly got out of the bed.

Once Trunks got dressed he went into the kitchen. He quietly flew up to the highest cabinet. He reached to get some candy he had been saving. Obviously, his father didn't know about it which was good. Vegeta didn't like for him to have candy, although his mother was fine with it. He didn't get why his father had to be so uptight. He sighed and shoved a piece of candy into his mouth.

"What the *heck* are you doing, boy?" Vegeta walked in.

Trunks quickly put the bag of candy behind his back. "Uh….. Hey, Dad…."

"I asked what you were doing?" He moved closer to his son.

"Um…. Getting breakfast…." Trunks hoped this explanation would help.

Vegeta snatched the candy out from behind Trunks' back. "And you're eating THIS?"

Trunks' mind went blank. "Uh…. Um…. Well…"

Vegeta scoffed as he chucked the candy back into the cabinet. "Come to the gravitational room."

Trunks heaved a sigh and followed Vegeta.

Vegeta walked in and turned the gravity up to 100g. "Just train by yourself for now, son."

Trunks nodded.

"And you have to not turn Super Sayian for as long as you can," Vegeta added.

Trunks gulped. He was hesitant about THAT part.

"Well then? Get to it!" Vegeta demanded.

Trunks began punching and kicking invisible enemies for a few minutes until he was used to the gravity.

Once Trunks was completely used to it, Vegeta took notice. Vegeta smirked and turned it up to 130g. "How's that?"

"Geez, Dad. That a lot without Super," Trunks stated.

Vegeta glared back at him. "Fine then, if that's too much for you, go give up, don't compete in the tournament, and go do something else that's not bothering me."

"No, Dad," Trunks defended. "I'm just fine!"

"Then get to training," Vegeta answered coldly.

Trunks muttered something under his breath and got back to his training.

A few minutes later Trunks was worn out. He almost couldn't STAND this level of gravity.

"Well, well, son, seems you've managed to hold your own so far," Vegeta stated simply.

Trunks gulped. The only time Vegeta would speak to him in training was when he was going to turn the gravity up.

Sure enough Vegeta went over to the control panel of the room and turned it up to 150g. "This is the point where you had to go Super Sayian last time. Look, if you manage to not turn Super Sayian in this gravity, then you can turn Super Sayian when I put it higher gravity."

Trunks strained hard to stand in this kind of gravity. MAN, this was tough. He took a small step and barely managed to do THAT. "Yeesh….."

Vegeta noticed Trunks struggling. "Give up, now? It's a very high level for you without Super Sayian."

"No…. I won't give up….. no matter….. what……" Trunks huffed and sweated.

Vegeta turned to him. "Yeah, right. You're at your limit, so just give up already and go play some game."

Trunks shook his head. "No….. I can't…… I told you……"

Vegeta shrugged. "Well, then, suit yourself I suppose." He went back to his own training.

Trunks punched the air slowly struggling to do that. He tried to kick the air but fell on his butt instead. "Huff, huff, huff……. So….. heavy……" He began to get back up. How did his father manage to stand in this with no trouble? This was just insane.

"It's obviously too much gravity, boy," Vegeta interrupted his thought process. "Just go Super Sayian and get this crap over with, already."

"You told me not to….. besides…. I'm won't….. give up…. yet…" Trunks strained.

Vegeta chuckled under his breath were his son couldn't hear it. Trunks was just as stubborn as himself. Maybe he would qualify to compete in the tournament.

Trunks began punching the air again. He couldn't give up NOW. If he did his father would never respect him again. He wanted to compete in the tournament too. After a few minutes Trunks was able to punch somewhat freely. He still struggled but had less trouble than before.

Vegeta smirked. "So, son, you've managed to get used to this…."He walked over to the gravitational room panel and finally turned the gravity up to 165g.

Trunks immediately fell on the ground. He definitely couldn't take THIS gravity.

"Trunks, you can use Super Sayian now," Vegeta said.

Trunks looked up at his father. "R- really?"

"Yes, really," Vegeta replied.

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Dad…." Trunks slowly stood up as he began to power up. His hair began to start turning gold as he strained. He then completely went into Super Sayian. He could easily stand up now that he was finally in Super Sayian form.

Vegeta hid a slight smirk. "Good, now I'll teach you something since you have gotten this far."

"So what are you gonna teach me?" Trunks asked.

"Ki blasts," stated Vegeta.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Trunks was very confused.

"Ki blasts," Vegeta repeated. "It's like this." Vegeta formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hand. "See?"

Trunks' eyes sparkled. "Ohhh…. Cool….."

Vegeta made it slightly bigger and shot it to the floor. "Like that."

Trunks' smile turned to a rather confused expression. "But….. How do I do THAT exactly?"

Vegeta sighed. "You know how you must draw out energy from your body so you can fly?"

Trunks nodded.

"Well, gather the energy into the palm of your hand and compose it into a ball like shape," Vegeta explained to his son as best as he could possibly manage.

Trunks gathered the energy in his palm just as his father had instructed of him. "Like this?"

"No. Although you did gather your ki into your hand you didn't compose into a ball shape. It's too unstable to be made into a proper ki blast. So try again," Vegeta instructed his son.

This time Trunks tried to make into a ball shape but he was in the end unsuccessful. Every time he tried to compose it into a shape it would start to fizzle out. "Boy, this is hard….."

"If you can't manage that, then you are obviously not ready for the tournament," Vegeta said."Like I said before, if this is too much for you than just give up. It's no use if you're weak."

"No, I WILL do it……." said Trunks.

"Fine then," replied Vegeta. "Try to do it, that is if you can even manage to do it properly."

Trunks huffed. "I told ya….. I will do…… it……."

"Whatever."

Trunks kept trying but did not succeed. By the end of the day he had only made little progress, although he supposed a LITTLE progress was better than no progress at all.

It was about 6pm that evening. Trunks was will struggling very much.

"Come on, son," Vegeta said. "It's time for dinner, wash up and come to the dinner table."

"Come on, Dad," Trunks argued. "Can't I come in LATER?"

"No! I won't be here to supervise you, which there is no way I'm letting you be in the gravitational room without me here. Besides you need to eat with the rest of the family. So go NOW!" Vegeta demanded.

Trunks sulked. "I'm fine by myself ya know….. and I'm really not that hungry……

Vegeta lost his patience and grabbed his son's arm and pulling him out of the gravity room. "I don't care if you're hungry or not! And don't give me that smart mouth of yours! Go, change, and be at the dinner table in five minutes! And the next time you even think of talking back or disobeying me, I'll burn a hole in your rear with my bare hand. Understand?"

Trunks' scowl deepened further. "Yes sir," he muttered as he went to change in his room. He was mad at his father but obviously couldn't show it. His father's threat had DEFINITELY scared him. He'd been spanked by his father MUCH more times than he was ready to admit. All he knew was it had been too many times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night about 2:00am. Trunks had reluctantly snuck out of bed to train. He completely got out when was 100% sure that everyone was asleep. He knew that if his mother or father found out he would be in DEEP trouble. If Bulma found out then she would stick Vegeta on him and he would spank him. If his father found out he would still do the same anyway.

Trunks slowly tiptoed to the gravitational room and shut the door. He would try to get the hang of this ki blast thing, and then finally gain his father's approval. He started to practice hoping Vegeta would not find him out of bed and in the gravity room especially.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6:00 am the next morning. Trunks had stayed up until 5:00am to get control of his energy. He went to bed quickly when he sensed his father getting up.

"Come on, get up!" Vegeta said.

Trunks made little movement making an effort to turn and look at his dad.

"Get up, boy!" Vegeta started to yell.

Trunks yawned. Doing what he did last night definitely took quite a toll on him. "Okay….."

Vegeta began to exit. "Hurry up so we can get on your training."

Trunks nodded as he groggily and grudgingly exited out of his bed. 'This is gonna be a LONG day……."

About 15 minutes later Trunks was in the gravity room. "So what are we gonna do, Dad?" Trunks knew and was excited to show his father the progress he had made.

"What do you think? Review on the ki blasts."

Trunks smirked. "Okay, here it goes!" He gathered the energy up inside of him and put it into his palm. "And now….." Trunks began to make it a little more stable and then composed the energy into a ball shape and shot it to the floor. Trunks huffed. "How's that?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and then he hid a smirk. "Well, well, so you can finally do that…..Looks like you've got a basic grasp of motor skills at least." Vegeta fought a chuckle.

Trunks laughed. "Yeah I can! So what's next? Some super awesome, really cool move?! That other Super Sayian form you change into some times?!... Super Sayian 2…???"

"Slow down, boy. First order of business, fight me," Vegeta stated simply.

"Huh?" It took a few seconds for Trunks to process what his father had said. "Wait a second! You hit me HARD last time! I'm not gonna get hit like that again! No way!"

"I am your father, obey me!" Vegeta would have liked it if his son would have not brought up that event. He had gone into blind rage. "Besides, in a battle, you're going to get hit! You should have saw that coming. Now do it or no dinner tonight!"

Trunks sulked. The threat of 'no dinner' was used a lot to him. "And if I do?"

Vegeta sighed. He and Trunks had a almost game between them of dealing. "Fine, if you fight me for one hour I'll buy you two new video games. There, deal?"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, deal."

"Now come at me with all you've got, alright?" Vegeta got into his fighting stance.

Trunks did the same. "Yeah, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So people, how was that? I made it fairly long, (I hope it was long enough though) at least long for me. The me of later 2017: '900 letters is long!' The me of now in mid 2018: '1k?! (*scoff*) That's way too short! You need it at LEAST 2k!' Ha ha ha ha…… yes funny. Anyway this story will only have 3 chapters meaning the next one will be the last. Luckily, if you read the QA chapter of 'A Father's Love', you'll know that I have a good few more stories to write (laughs.) Anywho….. Much Love! Peace!


	3. 3: The Last Chapter

Trunks' Training chapter 3: The Last Chapter

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Hello, hello, HELLO!!!! It's been a while, the reason why... Well, just look in the comments! But suddenly Fan fiction net was compatible with my device! So now I can post... Yay! Last chapter... I KNOW it's a short story but it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be short. Tbh one day I was reading another fanfic, "Trunks' Day Off" by Mikila. (great one-shot story by a great fanfic author. If you like my stuff you'll like Mikila's EVEN BETTER.) I know that at least two off my readers know what I'm talking about. Anyway I thought this up. Okay, hope you like this ending, so forth!

Disclaimer: So... about this "Dragonball Z" thing, I don't own it. It sucks, but I don't!

Warning: Trunks-lovers, you might experience a few "poor Trunks" moments. Vegeta could be considered a little bit harsh. But in the end it's to draw out Trunks' power. But I'll save that for after this last chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here I go!" said Trunks. He started to charge but noticed his father wasn't moving. "What are you doing, Dad?"

"It's your move, kid," replied Vegeta.

Trunks scowled. His dad was treating him like a little kid again! He decided to prove him wrong and charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged effortlessly and threw a punch that sent Trunks flying 20 feet through the air.

Trunks very hardly crashed into the floor. It took a few seconds to get up. He slowly stood up as he huffed and wiped the small amount of blood that was dripping from his mouth. He powered up, not yet turning Super Sayian, and charged once again.

Just as he got close enough to hit his father Trunks vanished to behind Vegeta and went to strike right there. But to Trunks' surprise Vegeta did the same and landed another hard punch to his back.

This time Trunks, instead of crashing to the floor, caught himself and went to the other side of the gravity room.

"Don't you forget who taught you how to do that, boy," Vegeta called out to him without any care in his voice.

Trunks flew up to the top of the gravitational room. He then flew down at Vegeta going for a punch at least 5 times faster than he came up.

Vegeta blocked as Trunks rapidly threw punches. Eventually Vegeta kicked Trunks in the stomach and Trunks fell to the ground. "I'm beginning to get bored."

Trunks huffed even harder. His dad was so strong! He didn't know to do. He struggled to stand up as he coughed up blood. How was he supposed to win? He then finally turned Super Sayian. "Oh yeah? Well how about this!"

"Oh? Looks like you've finally turned Super Sayian I see," Vegeta observed.

Trunks began to punch and kick like crazy.

Vegeta blocked once again and punched Trunks in the nose. "Give up."

Trunks wiped the blood from his nose. "No way... I ain't gonna lose, Dad..."

"Whatever." Vegeta charged at his son and kicked him in the chin.

Trunks managed not to fall to the ground but was still in much pain. "Dad..." Trunks said as he rubbed his chin in attempt to sooth the pain.

Vegeta looked at Trunks briefly. He knew his son had more power, but it just wasn't showing. One way or another, he had to draw out his son's power out of him.

Trunks tried to shoot a ki blast at Vegeta but it was very weak.

Vegeta blocked with ease. "Pathetic..." He turned into a Super Sayian himself and went to punch Trunks.

Trunks just barely dodged and went to punch his father.

Before the punch could hit him, Vegeta shot a very suppressed ki blast that shot Trunks back a good bit.

The pair continued fighting a bit longer. By that time Trunks was utterly and completely worn out.

Trunks huffed. "How... Much... Longer?..."

"10 more minutes."

Trunks heaved a sigh. He went to punch his father but missed.

Vegeta kneed him and threw him aside. "Come on already, get the *heck* back up, boy."

Trunks tried to get up but was unable to stand. "*Darnit*"mumbled Trunks to himself.

"Get back up! I didn't think MY SON would be as weak as this. What a huge disappointment," spat Vegeta.

Trunks slowly stood up trying his hardest not to cry. "Dad... I'm tired..."

"I don't care whether the *heck* you're tired or not!"Vegeta never meant what he was about to say. But he had to see his son's true power. "You are a disgrace! Why do you even BOTHER trying to train?! I'm going to kick your *butt!*"

Trunks suddenly started to regain his strength. "Dad..." He powered up his Super Sayian farther. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks started to punch the fastest he could.

Vegeta was having trouble blocking Trunks' blows. His son was really strong, stronger than he could have ever imagined. He wouldn't admit it, at least not right now, but he was truly proud of his son.

Trunks was punching furiously. His emotion had completely clouded everything else that was going on in his brain. His father said he was a disgrace, his dad must have hated him! At this point he had no idea of what to do. He just wanted Vegeta to be proud of him, but that almost seemed impossible for him.

Vegeta saw the tears beginning to well up in Trunks' eyes. His son was giving it his all. He just wanted desperately to make Vegeta proud. This was Trunks' true power.

Trunks was running out of energy, and fast too. Everything was beginning to get blurry. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

Vegeta felt his cheek get scraped. He then saw his son looking as if he could collapse at any given moment. He then decided to end it. He turned Super Sayian 2, very briefly.

Trunks went to punch Vegeta's arm but as soon as he did immediate pain hit his hand, enough to were Trunks stopped.

Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach and Trunks turned back into his base form.

Trunks fell to the ground. "I lost, Dad..."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes."

"Why... did you say all those things to me before...?" Trunks questioned his father.

Vegeta sighed. "I didn't mean them. I said those things to make you show your power, and you did. I knew you had a power in you that wasn't showing so I forced it out from you. And I discovered that you are truly strong."

Trunks' eyes widened. He then smiled. His father didn't mean those words and he even said Trunks was strong. Vegeta WAS proud of him. "Dad... Do I still... get the two video games you said... you would get me...?"

Vegeta attempted to hide a chuckle but failed and slightly laughed. "Yes, son."

Trunks' grin grew wider as he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Bulma was in the kitchen washing dishes. She was wondering about Trunks. She hadn't heard from Trunks and Vegeta for a few hours. What were they doing? Maybe she should go check on them for just a second.

She walked towards the gravity room and peeked in. She saw her son laying on the floor and her husband standing up. "VEGETA! WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!!"

Vegeta looked to see his wife standing right in front of the doorway angrily. He noticed that she was about to run in the room but he halted her. "Wait! At least let me put the gravity down!"

As soon as Vegeta did that, Bulma dashed into the room. She went directly to her son.

"He's just tired..."

"Tired my *butt!*" Bulma shouted. "He's beat up! What the *heck* did you do, Vegeta?!"

"We were just training..." Vegeta replied.

"I don't give a *dang* if you were training or not!" Bulma cursed once again.

Vegeta sighed. 'Why is she always like this?' he thought.

The next day... *

"No way, Trunks!" said Goten as he stared at Trunks.

"Yes way, it's true!"

"Nu uh! You're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth. See?" Trunks held out a bandaged hand. "Apparently when I punched Dad's arm yesterday, I broke my hand."

Goten looked at it. "So cool, Trunks..."

"Yeah!" Trunks smirked with pride.

"So Trunks..." Goten looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Does your mom or dad know about you sneaking into the gravity room or whatever?"

"No, they don't!" Trunks hissed. "And I'm gonna keep it that way! If they found out, they'll kill me, resurrect me, and kill me again!"

Goten nodded. "Okay, I won't say anything."

"You better not," mumbled Trunks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was cleaning when she noticed something. She saw Vegeta with some jeans on, a sleeveless white shirt and he was putting on a jacket that Bulma got for him on their first date on.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Well..." Vegeta mumbled. "I promised I'd buy Trunks two new video games if he trained with me. We're going to buy them right now."

Bulma smiled. "That's so sweet! You know, you're a pretty good father sometimes, Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever."

Vegeta went upstairs and went into Trunks' room. "Trunks, let's go to get your two video games." He glanced over at Goten. "And I guess you're coming too."

"Uh... Yeah..." Goten nervously fidgeted. For some reason he would seem to get nervous when he was around Vegeta.

"Come on, Goten!" Trunks dashed out of his room.

~~~ THE END ~~~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks' Training chapter 3: The Last Chapter

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

Hello, hello, HELLO!!!! It's been a while, the reason why... Well, just look in the comments! But suddenly Fan fiction net was compatible with my device! So now I can post... Yay! Last chapter... I KNOW it's a short story but it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be short. Tbh one day I was reading another fanfic, "Trunks' Day Off" by Mikila. (great one-shot story by a great fanfic author. If you like my stuff you'll like Mikila's EVEN BETTER.) I know that at least two off my readers know what I'm talking about. Anyway I thought this up. Okay, hope you like this ending, so forth!

Disclaimer: So... about this "Dragonball Z" thing, I don't own it. It sucks, but I don't!

Warning: Trunks-lovers, you might experience a few "poor Trunks" moments. Vegeta could be considered a little bit harsh. But in the end it's to draw out Trunks' power. But I'll save that for after this last chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here I go!" said Trunks. He started to charge but noticed his father wasn't moving. "What are you doing, Dad?"

"It's your move, kid," replied Vegeta.

Trunks scowled. His dad was treating him like a little kid again! He decided to prove him wrong and charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged effortlessly and threw a punch that sent Trunks flying 20 feet through the air.

Trunks very hardly crashed into the floor. It took a few seconds to get up. He slowly stood up as he huffed and wiped the small amount of blood that was dripping from his mouth. He powered up, not yet turning Super Sayian, and charged once again.

Just as he got close enough to hit his father Trunks vanished to behind Vegeta and went to strike right there. But to Trunks' surprise Vegeta did the same and landed another hard punch to his back.

This time Trunks, instead of crashing to the floor, caught himself and went to the other side of the gravity room.

"Don't you forget who taught you how to do that, boy," Vegeta called out to him without any care in his voice.

Trunks flew up to the top of the gravitational room. He then flew down at Vegeta going for a punch at least 5 times faster than he came up.

Vegeta blocked as Trunks rapidly threw punches. Eventually Vegeta kicked Trunks in the stomach and Trunks fell to the ground. "I'm beginning to get bored."

Trunks huffed even harder. His dad was so strong! He didn't know to do. He struggled to stand up as he coughed up blood. How was he supposed to win? He then finally turned Super Sayian. "Oh yeah? Well how about this!"

"Oh? Looks like you've finally turned Super Sayian I see," Vegeta observed.

Trunks began to punch and kick like crazy.

Vegeta blocked once again and punched Trunks in the nose. "Give up."

Trunks wiped the blood from his nose. "No way... I ain't gonna lose, Dad..."

"Whatever." Vegeta charged at his son and kicked him in the chin.

Trunks managed not to fall to the ground but was still in much pain. "Dad..." Trunks said as he rubbed his chin in attempt to sooth the pain.

Vegeta looked at Trunks briefly. He knew his son had more power, but it just wasn't showing. One way or another, he had to draw out his son's power out of him.

Trunks tried to shoot a ki blast at Vegeta but it was very weak.

Vegeta blocked with ease. "Pathetic..." He turned into a Super Sayian himself and went to punch Trunks.

Trunks just barely dodged and went to punch his father.

Before the punch could hit him, Vegeta shot a very suppressed ki blast that shot Trunks back a good bit.

The pair continued fighting a bit longer. By that time Trunks was utterly and completely worn out.

Trunks huffed. "How... Much... Longer?..."

"10 more minutes."

Trunks heaved a sigh. He went to punch his father but missed.

Vegeta kneed him and threw him aside. "Come on already, get the *heck* back up, boy."

Trunks tried to get up but was unable to stand. "*Darnit*"mumbled Trunks to himself.

"Get back up! I didn't think MY SON would be as weak as this. What a huge disappointment," spat Vegeta.

Trunks slowly stood up trying his hardest not to cry. "Dad... I'm tired..."

"I don't care whether the *heck* you're tired or not!"Vegeta never meant what he was about to say. But he had to see his son's true power. "You are a disgrace! Why do you even BOTHER trying to train?! I'm going to kick your *butt!*"

Trunks suddenly started to regain his strength. "Dad..." He powered up his Super Sayian farther. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks started to punch the fastest he could.

Vegeta was having trouble blocking Trunks' blows. His son was really strong, stronger than he could have ever imagined. He wouldn't admit it, at least not right now, but he was truly proud of his son.

Trunks was punching furiously. His emotion had completely clouded everything else that was going on in his brain. His father said he was a disgrace, his dad must have hated him! At this point he had no idea of what to do. He just wanted Vegeta to be proud of him, but that almost seemed impossible for him.

Vegeta saw the tears beginning to well up in Trunks' eyes. His son was giving it his all. He just wanted desperately to make Vegeta proud. This was Trunks' true power.

Trunks was running out of energy, and fast too. Everything was beginning to get blurry. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

Vegeta felt his cheek get scraped. He then saw his son looking as if he could collapse at any given moment. He then decided to end it. He turned Super Sayian 2, very briefly.

Trunks went to punch Vegeta's arm but as soon as he did immediate pain hit his hand, enough to were Trunks stopped.

Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach and Trunks turned back into his base form.

Trunks fell to the ground. "I lost, Dad..."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes."

"Why... did you say all those things to me before...?" Trunks questioned his father.

Vegeta sighed. "I didn't mean them. I said those things to make you show your power, and you did. I knew you had a power in you that wasn't showing so I forced it out from you. And I discovered that you are truly strong."

Trunks' eyes widened. He then smiled. His father didn't mean those words and he even said Trunks was strong. Vegeta WAS proud of him. "Dad... Do I still... get the two video games you said... you would get me...?"

Vegeta attempted to hide a chuckle but failed and slightly laughed. "Yes, son."

Trunks' grin grew wider as he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Bulma was in the kitchen washing dishes. She was wondering about Trunks. She hadn't heard from Trunks and Vegeta for a few hours. What were they doing? Maybe she should go check on them for just a second.

She walked towards the gravity room and peeked in. She saw her son laying on the floor and her husband standing up. "VEGETA! WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!!"

Vegeta looked to see his wife standing right in front of the doorway angrily. He noticed that she was about to run in the room but he halted her. "Wait! At least let me put the gravity down!"

As soon as Vegeta did that, Bulma dashed into the room. She went directly to her son.

"He's just tired..."

"Tired my *butt!*" Bulma shouted. "He's beat up! What the *heck* did you do, Vegeta?!"

"We were just training..." Vegeta replied.

"I don't give a *dang* if you were training or not!" Bulma cursed once again.

Vegeta sighed. 'Why is she always like this?' he thought.

The next day... *

"No way, Trunks!" said Goten as he stared at Trunks.

"Yes way, it's true!"

"Nu uh! You're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth. See?" Trunks held out a bandaged hand. "Apparently when I punched Dad's arm yesterday, I broke my hand."

Goten looked at it. "So cool, Trunks..."

"Yeah!" Trunks smirked with pride.

"So Trunks..." Goten looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Does your mom or dad know about you sneaking into the gravity room or whatever?"

"No, they don't!" Trunks hissed. "And I'm gonna keep it that way! If they found out, they'll kill me, resurrect me, and kill me again!"

Goten nodded. "Okay, I won't say anything."

"You better not," mumbled Trunks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was cleaning when she noticed something. She saw Vegeta with some jeans on, a sleeveless white shirt and he was putting on a jacket that Bulma got for him on their first date on.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Well..." Vegeta mumbled. "I promised I'd buy Trunks two new video games if he trained with me. We're going to buy them right now."

Bulma smiled. "That's so sweet! You know, you're a pretty good father sometimes, Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever."

Vegeta went upstairs and went into Trunks' room. "Trunks, let's go to get your two video games." He glanced over at Goten. "And I guess you're coming too."

"Uh... Yeah..." Goten nervously fidgeted. For some reason he would seem to get nervous when he was around Vegeta.

"Come on, Goten!" Trunks dashed out of his room.

~~~ THE END ~~~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
